Seeing Both Sides
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 5 years pre-TPM. H/C, non-slash. Two Jedi look on as Qui comforts Obi.


TITLE: Seeing Both Sides  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: 5 years pre-TPM. H/C, non-slash. Two Jedi look on as Qui comforts Obi.  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please.  
ARCHIVE: Ask me first.  
MY TPM FIC WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
=================  
Seeing Both Sides  
=================  
  
Jedi Knight Reelan Kaz and Master Sudra Kole stood and watched the scene before them. Young Jedi Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, lay on his side in the medi-ward bed. His entire body convulsing in spasms of pain. He screamed for his master. They watched as Healer Terran made every attempt to comfort the boy. It was of little use.  
  
Reelan turned to his fellow Jedi as they observed. "We should do something to help him."  
  
Master Kole shook his head. "No, we cannot interfere. We are hear to learn more about the healers, not to get in the way. I am sure that Kenobi's master is on his way here."  
  
"Who is his master?"  
  
"Jinn."  
  
"Ah yes, the great Qui-Gon Jinn. I've heard much about him. He's a bit standoffish from what I know of him." Reelan Kaz was a Knight of 20 years, never choosing to accept and train an apprentice. He was not an admirer of Jinn's.  
  
"He's been cordial with me. But when it comes to that boy of his, best to just stay back. He's very protective of this one." Master Sudra Kole had trained three students to Knighthood. He was now retired from the field and was joining Reelan in learning how the Jedi and Healers can better work together. He had known Jinn for a number of years, although not on a close and personal level. He did know of the master's second apprentice, Xanatos, and his turn to the dark side. He remembered the somberness that came over Jinn in those years following that failure. He also recalled the dramatic change in the man when Kenobi entered his life.   
  
Healer Terran entered the observation room. Reelan confronted him. "Why can't you do anything for him? He shouldn't have to suffer like this."  
  
"Anything we give him will interact with the poison in his system. We must let the poison release itself from his bloodstream before we can offer anything for the pain. Qui-Gon will be here shortly, he has been informed." The Healer turned his head towards the apprentice in the other room.  
  
Unable to watch the boy suffer through such pain, Reelan spoke out again. "His master should have been here by now. How can he leave him as he is? I've heard things about this...this...Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
Healer Terran stood his ground. "He was on a solo mission when this happened. Kenobi was poisoned by someone in the Temple, we do not know whom. Jinn only knew something was wrong when his padawan screamed through their bond. He is very concerned. You should know that this boy is his life. Never would he allow him to suffer alone if it could be avoided."  
  
==============  
  
The next hour passed with no change. Kenobi continued to cry out in pain, screaming for Qui-Gon. The spasms were not subsiding. The Healers could do no more than offer him a hand to hold on to.  
  
"MASTER!!! Make it stop...please...hurts so much...please make it stop. Master...." The twenty-year-old voice sounded so childlike, it was becoming difficult for the healers to control their own emotions.  
  
A few minutes later, Qui-Gon Jinn came bursting through the door. "What happened Terran? What's going on? Obi-Wan?"  
  
Terran directed Qui-Gon over to his students' side. "He needs you Qui-Gon, see if you can settle him, and I will inform you as to what has happened."  
  
==============  
  
Sudra kept his eyes on the Master/Padawan pair in the other room. "Kenobi will be fine now. He has what he needs. The only one who can help him. We should all be so lucky to have such a strong presence in our lives. Observe there...the boy is calming already. No matter what you think of Jinn personally, you cannot deny his devotion to his padawan. This one has changed him." The tall master stepped forward to stand next to the Healer who has re-entered the observation room. "What happens next for Kenobi?"  
  
"Qui-Gon will stay with him, help him deal with the pain. We will continue blood tests to be sure that the poison is indeed moving out of his system. Kenobi's pain is not over, far from it. But he is no longer alone."  
  
===============  
  
The two Jedi left for several hours, to clean up and to eat. When they returned, they found that Kenobi had been lulled into a restless sleep. Gone were the cries of anguish, and the convulsing pains...for now. His master sat at his bedside, his face filled with concern. He was attempting to meditate to help slow his rapid breathing. Worry over his padawan had allowed his emotions to control him for a time. He was desperate to regain that control.  
  
Sudra sat at the window. "He's exhausted and intensely worried. Even his hands are shaking."  
  
Qui-Gon gave up on meditation and dropped his head into his hands. His shoulders shook. He had lost the battle for control against his emotions. Knight Kaz and Master Kole looked on as the proud Jedi was reduced to tears.   
  
Turning away for a brief second, Reelan Kaz spoke quietly. "This is why I chose never to take on an apprentice. You get to close to them, then things like this happen. We are meant to train them, not become father figures to them. When you allow yourself to become to attached, you both get hurt."  
  
"Trust me Reelan, it is well worth it. To watch them grow and see them learn." The older Jedi spoke with pride in his eyes. "They go from an immature initiate to a young, strong Knight. One who would die for the Order...one who would die for their master. I have raised three of them, and I don't regret one moment. I am sure if you ask Jinn, he would gladly go through another Xanatos, if another Kenobi followed in his footsteps. For all the pain that is involved, there is such promise, such devotion. They look to us for their very lives; we look to them for our salvation. They are our future, it is up to us to be there when they need us." Sudra's voice filtered with emotion as he finished those final few words, then turned back to the pair in the room before them.  
  
==============  
  
As Jinn's sobs continued, they saw the padawan reach out to the master. Kenobi's eyes were partially open as he watched his teacher. Slowly he took his hand and reached out for his friend. His fingers brushed Qui-Gon's arm and he spoke in a whisper. "Master..."  
  
Qui-Gon jerked his head up to see the blue-green eyes meeting his own bloodshot ones.  
  
"Master...it's okay...m'gonna be okay..."  
  
Reaching a hand up, Qui-Gon stroked the short hair before letting his hand rest on his students' cheek. "I know padawan. This is just so hard to watch you go through this. We'll be okay, just have to get past the next few days."  
  
Several stray tears escaped Obi-Wan's tired eyes. "You hurt too. I can see that. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Not your fault Obi-Wan, never think that. You have done more for me than you can ever know. You rest now."  
  
The boy reached up and wiped a tear from Qui-Gon's face. "I won't leave you alone master...promise ...m'so tired master...so tired."  
  
Qui-Gon took the smaller hand in his own. "Then sleep now. The pain will return in time, we must be ready for it...sleep my son...rest."  
  
Once again, Obi-Wan Kenobi drifted off as Reelan and Sudra continued their unseen vigil.  
==============  
The following morning, the Jedi observers, who had fallen asleep while watching the others, awoke to find that at some point during the night, Jinn had given up his place on the chair next to Kenobi's bed. He was now positioned on the bed, with the young Jedi held securely in his arms.   
  
Healer Terran wandered in. "Kenobi had an intense episode last night, one of the worst so far. Qui-Gon did the only thing he could. The boy was in so much pain, his master sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him and let him cry himself to sleep. Eventually the pain subsided."  
  
Reelan shook his head, marveling at the scene before him. "Seems I was wrong in my assessment of the man. I guess maybe I know less about Qui-Gon Jinn than anyone does. I never would've pictured him as a comforting figure...a protective parent. But, that's exactly what he is, isn't he?"  
  
Terran laughed. "Oh, he can be tough on Kenobi, very tough. But when that young one is in pain...you see a side of Qui-Gon that few would expect to see. Underneath that stoic exterior, there's a human being, a deeply caring man...a father."  
  
"So Reelan, you thinking about taking an apprentice now?" Sudra smiled.  
  
"No, not really. I don't think I could take the pain even with all the joy they bring. I was too quick to pass judgement on Jinn. Kenobi is in good hands. I guess I didn't see both sides before. I do now."  
  
"Well gentlemen, how much longer are you planning on taking up space here? You've seen the Healer/ Patient interaction you came for and even a bit more. How about a stint with the initiates who are coming in for their yearly exams? That's always fun."  
  
Slapping his fellow Knight on the back, Sudra looked one last time at master and padawan. "That sounds like a nice change of pace." He smiled as Kenobi shifted slightly in his master's embrace. Jinn responded by tightening his arms around his apprentice. The pair settled once more and for now, they were at peace. "Hang on to him Jinn. Remember, he is your salvation."  
  
As the door closed, and the Jedi left, Qui-Gon whispered softly into padawans hair. "I intend to hang on to him, for as long as the Force allows me the gift of his presence in my life."  
  
END  



End file.
